INTERMISSION
__NOEDITSECTION__ Al inicio de la canción cuenta como MEIKO despierta con una resaca de una fiesta. Letra en Español . El canto de los pajaros se escucha Va y viene en el amanecer, el sueño y la realidad La luz del sol, entra en mi cama La luz brilla sobre mi cara dormida Mis ojos adormecidos ve que ya son las ocho Sin perturbar quiero que me deje descansar Come to be lazy, Make up to be crazy Fluye Suavemente Come to be lazy, Make up to be crazy Vamos a sentir gusto Come to be lazy, Make up to be crazy Todo se ha olvidado Come to be lazy, Make up to be crazy Un corazon se derrite Una hoja se enrolla en la desnudez, y un vestido se tomó Un día de fiesta maravilloso comienza Beso al gatito acostado en mi rodilla Sensacion de armonia por la dispersada tarde El licor se bebe con la copa que te guste Con la magica ambar dulce, mi garganta se quema La respiracion se filtra en un dulce cuerpo Come to be lazy, Make up to be crazy Fluye Suavemente Come to be lazy, Make up to be crazy Vamos a sentir gusto Come to be lazy, Make up to be crazy Todo se ha olvidado Come to be lazy, Make up to be crazy Un corazon se derrite La luz tiñe a dos personas de rojo La fiesta inocente no termina La estrella perdida fuera de la ventana se puede ver Come to be lazy, Make up to be crazy Fluye Suavemente Come to be lazy, Make up to be crazy Vamos a sentir gusto Come to be lazy, Make up to be crazy Todo se ha olvidado Come to be lazy, Make up to be crazy Un corazon se derrite La punta de los dedos enredados en la de otros Mis ojos cerrado, en cilencio van callendo. Kanji+Romaji+Ingles . 小鳥 達 の morning call が 響い て (ko-to-ri ta-chi no mornig call ga hi-bi-i te) morning call of the little birds can be heard. ゆらゆら　夢 の 狭間 daybreak (yu-ra-yu-ra yu-me no ha-za-ma daybreak) comes and goes at daybreak the dream and the reality. ベッドサイド に 朝陽 が 忍び込ん で (bed-side ni a-sa-hi ga si-no-bi-kon de) light of the morning sun comes into the bed-side. キラキラ　寝顔 の 上 跳ねる (ki-ra-ki-ra ne-gao no ue ha-ne-ru) shines to my sleeping face. 寝ぼけ眼 に 映る 時計 は 8o'clock (ne-bo-ke-ma-na-ko ni u-tu-ru to-kei wa 8 o'clock) is 8 o'clock now if a watch is seen with the sleepy eyes. 邪魔 しないで よ せっかち は お呼び じゃない わ (jya-ma si-nai-de yo sekka-chi wa o-yobi jya-nai wa) disturbing it, I want you to let me relax. ※************************************ Come to be lazy, Make up to be crazy ゆるやか に 流れて (yu-ru-ya-ka ni na-ga-re-te) flows gently. Come to be lazy, Make up to be crazy 安らぎ ましょう (ya-su-ra-gi ma-syoh) feel at ease. Come to be lazy, Make up to be crazy 全て を 忘れて (su-be-te o wa-su-re-te) is forgotten. Come to be lazy, Make up to be crazy 心 溶かして (ko-ko-ro toka-si-te) heart is melted. ※************************************ シーツ の dress を　素肌 に 纏ったら (sheet no dress o su-ha-da ni ma-totta-ra) sheet was wound onto nakedness, and a dress was taken. 始まる の ステキ な Holiday (ha-ji-ma-ru no su-te-ki na Holiday) wonderful holiday begins. 膝 に 抱いた 仔猫 に 口づけ て (hi-za ni da-i-ta ko-neko ni ku-chi-zu-ke te) kisses the kitten held in the knee. feelin' so floaty 自堕落 な afternoon (feelin' so floaty ji-da-ra-ku na afternoon) so floaty dissolute afternoon お気に 入り の glass を 傾けて (o-ki-ni i-ri no glass o ka-ta-mu-ke-te) is drunk with the glass which it likes. sweet amber magic 喉 を 灼いて 堕ちる (sweet amber magic no-do o ya-i-te o-chi-ru) magic of sweet amber, A throat is burned. ??? 瞳 閉ざし て 火照る ハート を coolin' down (hi-to-mi to-za-si te ho-te-ru heart o coolin' down) has the heart to close an eye and which is flushed. 零れた 吐息 に 揺れる カラダ を 抱きしめる (ko-bo-re-ta to-i-ki ni yu-re-ru ka-ra-da o da-ki-si-me-ru) is leaked out, A swinger body is held. ※ Repeat 真紅 の 光 ふたり を 染めあげても (si-n-ku no hi-ka-ri fu-ta-ri o so-me-a-ge-te-mo) light of the crimson dyes two people red. 終わら ない 無邪気な party time (o-wa-ra nai mu-jya-ki-na party time) party time doesn't end. 窓 の 外に は 迷子 に なった shooting star (ma-do no so-to-ni wa ma-i-go ni natta shooting star) shooting star lost outside the window can be seen. 月 明かり 浮かんだ 首筋 に 歯 を 突き立てる (tu-ki a-ka-ri u-ka-n-da ku-bi-su-ji ni ha o tu-ki-ta-te-ru) tooth is thrust in the scruff of the neck lighted by moonlight. ※ Repeat 絡みあった 指先 も そのまま に (ka-ra-mi-atta yu-bi-sa-ki mo so-no-ma-ma ni) fingertip which tangled in each other is left as it is. 目 を 閉じて 静かな fallin' down (me o to-ji-te si-zu-ka-na fallin' down) are closed, quietly fallin' down Categoría:Yanagi-P Categoría:MEIKO Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Ingles Categoría:Español Categoría:2009 Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Letras: Categoría:Letra